1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a laminated body and a producing method thereof, and a fixing belt, a fixing device and an image forming device.
2. Related Art
In an electrophotographic image forming device that uses a dry toner, a fixing device that heats and pressurizes a toner image to fix the toner image on a surface of a recording medium has conventionally been provided with a fixing roll in which a toner releasing layer is disposed on an outer periphery surface of a metal core bar and a halogen heater for heating is disposed inside of the metal core bar.
In a fixing device or an image forming device that uses an endless belt, when the endless belt is bent to have a large curvature, the endless belt can be disposed within a limited space. Furthermore, in the case of the endless belt being used as a fixing belt, when the endless belt is bent to have a large curvature, a recording medium, conveyed to a contact portion formed by the endless belt and a pressure member that is pressed against the endless belt, can be excellently peeled off the endless belt.